nuemekfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Brisby
Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof of "The Little Mermaid" Cast *Ariel - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Eric - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Eric's Help - Ultraman *Flounder - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Sebastian - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Scuttle - Iago (Aladdin) *King Triton - Mighty Mouse *Ursula - Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) *Flostam and Jestam - Godzilla and Jirass (Monster Island Buddies) *Grimsby - Matthias (Redwall) *Chef Louis - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Carlotta - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Max - Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Aquata - Faline (Bambi 2) *Andrina - Cindy Bear *Arista - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Atina - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Adella - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Alana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Harold the Seahorse - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Ursula as Vanessa - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Priest - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Toys (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale), Mini Sloths (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) and Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *Shark - Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) *Sailors during Storm - Meeko (Pocahontas), Hobgoblins, Doraemon, Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal), Winnie the Pooh, Gremlins and Critters *NEW Tropical Plumber - The Muppets Characters *Washerwomen - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo), Hannah (Watership Down) and Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Giant Ursula - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) *Hanuman as itself Casting characters Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Ariel Jerry.jpg|Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Eric Tom Jr..jpg|Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Flounder Dongwa Miao.jpg|Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Sebastian Iago.jpg|Iago (Aladdin) as Scuttle Mighty Mouse Universal.jpg|Mighty Mouse as King Triton Mouse Queen.jpg|Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) as Ursula Jirass.jpg|Jirass (Monster Island Buddies) as Jestam Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-4724.jpg|Prince John (Robin Hood) as Chef Louis Mama.png|Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Carlotta Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1655.jpg|Faline (Bambi 2) as Aquata cindybear.jpg|Cindy Bear as Andrina Gadget Hackwrech.png|Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Arista Hello Kitty.jpg|Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) as Attina Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) as Adella Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) as Alana 01.png|Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Ursula as Vanessa natsunomeryu.jpg|Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) as Shark King Dark.jpg|King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) as Giant Ursula|link=Thomas O'Malley Matthias.jpg|Matthias (Redwall) as Grimsby Rudolph 1.jpg|Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) as Max Godzilla-Version2.jpg|Godzilla (Monster Island Buddies) as Flotsam Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) as Harold the Seahorse Ultraman type c 2.jpg|Ultraman (Ultraman) as itself Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as The Priest Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman (The 6 Ultra Brothers vs The Monster Army) as itself The Muppets Characters.jpg|The Muppets Characters as NEW Tropical Plumber Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Disney and Fox Kids Category:Thomas O'Malley